Tracer wires are used in systems where underground objects such as plastic pipes, which are non-electrical conductors, need to be located at a later date. Since non-electrical conductors are difficult to detect from above ground an electrical conductor such as a metal tracer wire is laid alongside the underground plastic pipe. By knowing the existence of the tracer wire proximate the underground pipe allows one to locate the pipe by passing electrical current through the tracer wire and sensing the electrical field with an above ground detector. Tracer wire connectors useable in such underground tracer wire systems are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,114.